Unprepared
by anakinlove
Summary: Batman has never been in love. The Green Arrow knows there's someone out there that's going to hit Batman hard and knock his batboots off, but what if Robin wants the Dynamic Duo to stay a Duo?
1. Chapter 1 When I first saw you

Batman was leaning against the wall in all appearances of someone who was bored. To anyone who did not know him, he would have been passed off as such, but the Green Arrow knew his friend much to well for that.

Arrow knew Batman was cognizant of all his surroundings, big and small. His lighting quick brain was quickly analyzing all around him and classing them as important or not. Arrow often marveled at how intelligent bats was, not that he would have said so to his face. He could practically read his friends body language like a book now though.

Arrow could tell the crime fighter was annoyed and feeling impatient, though only someone who really knew him could tell. The girls weren't close enough to sense that. Batman didn't let any girls get really close to him.

All the female heroes knew the Batman was untouchable, but that didn't stop them from trying. Many questioned his sexuality because of this, but Arrow knew better.

Girls were considered by Batman to be a distraction and anything that was considered a distraction in Batman's perfect crime fighting world was quickly disposed up. Batman was a crime-fighting machine, nothing more, or so he treated himself.

Batman let no one in, except Arrow, but that was only because Arrow was like him, powerless but rich enough to make a difference in the world through crime fighting.

Arrow was happy though. He was like the net that caught all the girls that bounced off Batman's thick, woman resistant hide. Batman made his dating life good.

Black Canary and Wonder Woman were off in a corner together giggling. They were waiting for someone, a fourth member to their team, someone Batman didn't know. Anything Batman didn't know bothered him. He curled his lip in impatience. The Flash casually toyed with the hem of his shirt, bored as well.

Then, Arrow heard the sounds of the girls greeting someone. He turned to face his female counterparts and his jaw dropped. There was another girl standing with them now, but she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

She had long, dark brown hair and a splash of brown freckles across her nose. She had big amber eyes showing plainly behind a sky blue mask. Her skin had a copperish tinge to it, as if she had spent most of her life out in the sunshine and she had long, beautiful legs.

She was skinny and wore elfish sky blue shoes and short, sky blue shorts and a sky blue tank top that cut off an inch above her belly button. Across her breast was the image of a swift. She was talking excitedly with the girls.

"Ok", said Canary, "I'll introduce you to the rest team. That's the Green Arrow, and that's the Batman." The girl nodded and gave them both a dazzling smile. Arrow was too enraptured by the girl to notice the slight change in the demeanor of his friend. Batman was showing interest in the girl, more interest then usual.

"Boys", Wonder Woman said, "this is Drifter, the last member of our team. Say hello." Arrow rushed up to shake the girl's hand, causing the other two to giggle. Batman gave her a nod.

"Alright", he said, "We had better split up the teams."

"Can't you at least get to know her first", Canary said sassily. Batman gave her a frosty glance and she fell silent.

"Now", said Batman, "I'll put Canary with Green Arrow." Arrow grinned happily. "Wonder Woman with the Flash, which leaves me with Miss…"

"Drifter', the girl said. Batman nodded and turned to walk away.

"Hold on bats, slow down, lets get organized first. You're scatterbrained today. I guess you'll take the patrol in that direction", Wonder Woman said. "Now, lets decide on the rest."

"Fine", Batman said, waving his hand distractedly. He out a hand on the rim of the building and stared out into space, the expression on his face one of a man fighting a battle.

"What's gotten into him", Wonder Woman whispered to the Green Arrow. Arrow shrugged.

"Even I don't understand him all the way."

"Ok Drifter", Canary said, "how do you feel? Go away Arrow, this is girl talk." The Green Arrow stalked away.

"Scared to death", Drifter said, "I thought I'd get paired with one of you two."

"You'll be fine", Wonder Woman soothed, "I guess he just wants to see what you can do. Just don't talk much and do what he says and you'll be fine." Drifter nodded, worrying at her bottom lip.

Batman gave an annoyed grunt and said, "Are you organized yet?"

Canary rolled her eyes and said, "Yea bats, we're ready." She went over to stand next the Green Arrow, who started sweating.

"Lets go", Batman said. Drifter followed him, casting a frantic glance back at the girls, who waved their hands at her in an encouraging sort of way. Drifter hop skipped to catch up with Batman and then shortened her stride to a brisk walk. She came up about an inch below his eye level. He was so tall, she thought.

"Where did you come from?" Batman asked gruffly. Drifter was surprised. She had expected a silent watch. Whatever, she would go with it.

"I move around. I came here and ran into Black Canary and Wonder Woman. We talked and Canary asked if I wanted to be part of the Justice League. I said I'd think about it and they told me to come on patrol with them since they needed a sixth person. I'm sorry if I was late."

Batman dismissed her remark with a wave of his hand and walked purposefully over the rooftops. Every once in a while, he leapt over some large space between the roofs and watched approvingly as Drifter gracefully pranced over them. "Where are you staying?" Batman asked.

"At the Hall of Justice", Drifter said, "I haven't been there yet. Wonder Woman said she'd find someone to give me a tour and find me a room."

"I can", Batman said abruptly.

"Ohh", said Drifter, "thank you." Batman nodded his head and continued on his trek. "Where are we going?" Drifter asked.

"To the batwing", Batman said, "We can patrol the city faster that way. You don't mind do you?"

"No", she said, "I've never ridden in an airplane before. It should be interesting." Batman nodded and jumped over the last building, the batwing now in sight.

"There she is", he said. Drifter nodded approvingly when she saw it.

"Nice", she said. Batman opened the Batwing and held out a hand to help the girl in. She took it with a grateful smile that melted Batman's knees, although he tried not to show it. He got up next to her and took the controls.

As they drove around the city patrolling, Batman sent a side glance over at the girl in the seat next to him every few minutes. She was such a pretty thing and something about her disarmed him like no other girl he had ever known. He kept them all out, but none had wormed their way under his skin like she had, without even trying.

Drifter seemed to show little to no interest in him the way all the others did, and yet she had him on a hook. Distracted as he was, he failed to see the missile coming straight towards him. His eyes were lost in her soft brown hair. But, he didn't miss Drifter's scream.

"Batman", she shrieked and jumped at him. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Drifter appeared to be changing in mid air until the Batwing could not contain her body. She grabbed Batman in her now enormous jaws and curled her body around him.

They were falling. Batman could see nothing but black and could hear and explosion. Then, they hit the ground. Batman was thrown from Drifter and knocked out.

When Batman woke up, he was surrounded by the wreckage of his plane. From his surroundings, he ascertained they were in the Metropolis Park. His costume was burned and torn and his gloves had been ripped open so that his fingers were exposed. Even his boots were torn apart.

Batman kicked the wreckage of the batwing. "Ugg, how could this have happened, this is terrible; how are we going to get back to the Hall of Justice now?"

Right after he said the word we, he wondered why he had said it, since he appeared to be alone. Then, he remembered Drifter.

Batman searched around for Drifter and found her leaning against a tree. She appeared to be unconscious. Batman raced to her, fear in his heart. He put an arm under her and held her up. "Drifter", he said anxiously. Drifter opened her eyes and gave a groan.

"What happened", she said, disoriented.

"You saved my life", Batman said, suddenly realizing what had happened.

"Oh yea", said Drifter. "That missile, Ohh but your plane." She got up slowly and looked around. "Its destroyed." Batman nodded, the painful facts returning to him as well. "I'm sorry", said Drifter.

"It was my fault", said Batman, "I wasn't paying attention. Now, I just wonder how we're going to get back?"

"You can ride on my back", said Drifter, "I'm fast."

"What do you mean?" Batman said, turning to face Drifter. But, what he ended up facing was not a girl, but a large black panther about the size of a horse. She looked at him mildly from behind glowing amber eyes. "Impressive", said Batman, "can you bear me?"

"Easily", she replied and turned her body so that it lined up with his.

"May I hold onto your fur to pull myself up?"

"Of course", Drifter said. Batman climbed up, his fingers digging into her fur. As soon as he was on, he found a blue collar buried in her soft black fur. It felt like silk between his fingers.

"Hold on", Drifter said, and she crouched to the ground. Her claws dug into the earth and she hurled herself foreword. Batman found himself pressed to her large black body at the force of the g's now hitting him. He looked out at his surroundings and saw the park fly by.

Then, they were in a metropolis. Right before sprinting into a street, Drifter pulled back her large legs and stopped. Batman managed to pry himself from her bulk with a gasp. He was breathing heavily. "What is it?" he asked.

"Don't know which way to go", Drifter said, breathed heavily, "never been here." Batman nodded and looked at the city. He wasn't used to seeing the area from this level, and his sense of direction was beginning fail him.

Batman was ready to hasten along and get back to the Hall of Justice so he could track the missile that had destroyed his Batwing. He defiantly wanted pay back from whomever had made him look bad in front of Drifter. Plus, they were beginning to attract stares from random passersby. You didn't see the Dark Knight on a large black leopard every day he mused.

"If we could get on top of one of those buildings…"Batman said.

"Easy", Drifter replied and sped foreword again. She leapt across all the freeways in great bounds and over to one of the towering skyscrapers, where she fastened her long claws into the concrete and began to heave her body upward.

Batman felt the frightening sensation of free hanging and stretched out his body as far as he could to mount his feet on Drifter's strong hips. He felt his legs contract and expand as her's did. It was a strange feeling. His arms clung to her collar.

People were gazing up at them in shock. It was as if they had never seen a large black jaguar with a man hanging off it scaling a five-story building. Batman shook his head and focused on holding on.

Drifter scaled the building in under ten minutes and stood panting at the top. Batman got off her back and stood looking around. "There", he said, "there's the Hall of Justice." Drifter gazed over at it.

"It's big", she ruminated quietly. Batman nodded. "Shall we go", Drifter asked. Batman nodded and climbed nimbly back onto her back. Then, she leapt forward, front paws outstretched and claws fully extended.

They soared through the air as if flying and landed lightly on the next building. Batman involuntarily whooped with excitement. Drifter gave a rumbling purr that sounded like a laugh and continued to jump buildings.

When they got to the Hall of Justice, Drifter landed lightly on the lawn and pranced happily in place. She lowered her body to the ground to allow Batman to get off her back. "Bats", the Green Arrow said running foreword. "We saw you're ship crash and we looked for you but we didn't find you. Are you ok?"

"Yea", said Batman, "thanks to Drifter. She saved my life." Drifter lifted a paw bashfully. Batman ran his fingers over her soft fur and felt her purr. His heart fluttered.

When Batman got back to Wayne Manor, he sat quickly down at his computer in the batcave. Dick was there to meet him. "Bruce, Bruce", he said excitedly, "how was patrol, was it cool. I wish I didn't have to go to school. I saw you on the news ridding that giant leopard. That was so cool."

"Yea", said Bruce with a wave of his hand. The look on his face said he hadn't really been listening to very much the nine year old had been saying. Dick put his hands on his hips unhappily.

"Are you listening?"

Bruce looked at him strangely and said, "Ohh yea, is there anything to eat here?" Dick rolled his eyes and gave a sigh.

"Are we even going on patrol tonight?" he asked.

"I'm kinda tired", said Bruce, "I had a pretty long day. Tomorrow. I have to do some tracking tonight and find out who shot that missile."

"Fine", said Dick unhappily, and stalked off to his room. Bruce worked late into the night, but found no leads.


	2. Chapter 2 Getting to know you

The next day, Batman returned to the Hall of Justice with a strange hopefulness in his heart. He wanted to see Drifter again, though he knew not why. He was bitterly confused by these feelings that had gripped his heart. But, he pushed all that away in hopes of seeing Drifter.

He found her in the eating area of the Hall of Justice, sitting on a table talking to a few other heroes. She seemed happy among them, so much more at ease then Batman himself. He gulped, took a deep breath, counted to ten and walked up to her.

She noticed him after a moment. "Hey", she said, "Are you feeling ok?"

"Fine", said Batman awkwardly.

"I'm just asking because I was so sore yesterday night. Still am. I guess I don't normally work that hard." Batman nodded.

"I just wanted to say um…good job out there yesterday."

"Ohh thanks", said Drifter, "I figured I messed everything up because _you_ don't usually fall out of ships. I was sure it had been me."

"No", Batman said furiously. "It was my fault, I was…distracted. Um, I had better go, I'll um, I'll see you around."

"Of course", said Drifter, "I'm looking foreword to working with you again." Batman's knees melted and he blushed behind his mask, but walked away. The girls started giggling and Batman hoped to God they didn't notice what he had done.

What was wrong with him, was he sick? A girl had never made him feel this way. The Green Arrow knew about girls and since Batman always went to an expert when he didn't know what was going on, he went to him.

Arrow walked into Batman's room. Although Batman spent little to no time at the justice league building, they had an honorary room for him nonetheless. "What'd you want Bats?" Arrow said. He looked at his friend worriedly. Arrow wondered what was wrong. "You've been acting strange for the past day and a half now, what's wrong with you?"

"I…I don't know. I feel so strange", Batman said.

"Well", said Arrow, "I had better get you to a doctor, if you're sick or something."

"I don't think its that", said Batman. He pounded his fist angrily on the table. "I just don't know."

"Alright Batman, calm down", said Arrow. "Tell me what's up." Batman was silent. "Come on, you can trust me."

"I start feeling so strange", Batman began slowly, "every time I'm around Drifter."

"Wait", said Arrow, "you don't mean…"

"Ohh my god Batman, you're not sick, you're in love. Ohh this is great. You don't even get it do you. Ohh my god." Arrow started laughing. He doubled over in howls of amusement. Batman retained his dignified air through it all, looking extremely affronted down at his friend.

"That can't be it", he said, "She must be poisoning me or something of _that _nature."

"You are so naïve, it's pathetic", Arrow said, "of course you're in love. Let me describe the symptoms of your "mysterious illness". Jelly knees, sweating, getting really nervous when the girl's around, finding you want her to be around anyway, thinking about her often, saying stupid things in front of her, forgetting what you were trying to say, getting distracted really easily, by her. Did I get them all?" Batman looked annoyed at him so Arrow assumed he had gotten it all right.

"So what do I do now?" Batman asked, "Do I eliminate her?"

"Ohh my god", said Arrow, "you don't kill the girl you have a crush on. That doesn't help, believe me."

"You've tried?"

"No", said Arrow defensively, but he looked suddenly nervous and changed the subject. "Anyway, think about how it would make you feel if she were gone."

"Terrible", said Batman, "I don't even want to think of it."

"If course you don't", said Arrow, "that's because you like her. Don't you want her to like you too?" Batman thought about it for a moment.

"Yes", he said, nodding vigorously, "Very much so."

"Alright", said Arrow, "Now we're getting somewhere."

"What do I need to do to get her to like me?"

"Find out what she likes. Woe her, I guess you could say, and maybe she'll be your girlfriend. I'm sure most girls would like to. You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Batman nodded. "I'll ask around, see what she likes. Ohh, Canary is going to get a kick out of this."

"No", said Batman, "You can't tell anyone."

"But", said Arrow, "this is the biggest gossip since Wonder Woman fell for that reporter Clark Kent. Wow, was she surprised. I can just see it now, Batman gets his first crush. It'll be huge."

"No", said Batman, "I don't want anyone to know."

"Come on Batman", Arrow said.

"I'll eliminate you", said Batman, "I'd do it you know."

"But, you wouldn't." Batman's expression didn't change. "Alright, alright, I won't tell anyone."

"Will you find out what she likes for me, you're better at that sort of thing then me?" Arrow rolled his eyes. He wasn't sure how much he liked this new side of his friend.

"First, you threaten to kill me, then you want me to help you." Batman looked hopeful and Arrow gave a sigh. "I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you, thank you so much." For once, Arrow could hear a trace of emotion in the infuriatingly stoic voice that was Batman's. Arrow walked out grumbling.

"I'm giving dating advice to Batman, what's next, the Apocalypse?" Arrow thought about it and thought about it and finally decided he owed Batman at least one favor. Besides, he kinda felt sorry for the guy, I mean, he didn't even know he had a crush on someone.

But, then Arrow felt a kind of pride burning in him now. He was better at something then Batman. That almost never happened. Batman was good at well everything and even when he didn't know how to do something, he learned. A grin crossed Arrow's face. He finally found something. He would have to rub it in later. For now, he had to find the Black Canary and think of an excuse for the information he was about to have her pry.

Black Canary was sitting at one of the tables in a lounge with Wonder Woman, Jana of the Wonder twins, and Huntress. "Hey Canary", Arrow called.

Canary looked up at him and asked, "What do you want?"

"I need to talk to you", Arrow said. Canary curled her lip, looked over at the girls around her and then followed Arrow.

"We were having an important discussion, what is it?"

"I need you're help", said Arrow.

"What on", Canary asked.

"I need you to find some information for me"", Arrow said, "on a girl."

"O", said Canary, "Arrow's got a crush on a girl. Gossip."

"No", said Arrow, "It's not for me, its for a…friend."

"Ok", said Canary, raising her eyebrows like she didn't believe him. "Which friend?"

"It's a secret, can't you just help me out." Canary casually glanced down at her nails and back up at Arrow.

"Which girl?"

"The new girl, Drifter." Canary could hardly contain her excitement.

"Ohh, Arrow's got a crush on the new girl."

"I told you", said Arrow, "it's not me, it's a friend."

"Alright, alright, don't get you're tights in a twist, I'll find out what you need to know. The usual info?"

"Yes, but not for me, for a _friend_." Arrow put a lot of emphasis on the word friend, hoping Canary might catch on. She didn't, she just walked away. "And don't tell anyone", Arrow shouted after her. Canary waved her had dismissively and Arrow wondered if it was even possible for her not to gossip. Not likely.

Drifter was walking, hands clinched around a food tray, looking for somewhere to sit. She still felt like kind of an outsider here in the Hall of Justice and was hoping she could at least find an empty table, even if it did look lame to sit alone.

Then, she spotted Black Canary, who waved her over and scooted over to make her a place to sit. Happy to be included, Drifter sat down next to Canary. "Hey Canary", Drifter said.

"Hi", said Canary, "We were just talking about boys. You like anyone?"

"I don't know", said Drifter, "Lantern's really sweet, I like him and I guess the Green Arrow's kinda cute." Canary squealed in excitement.

"You don't like Batman?" she asked. Drifter shrugged.

"He's kinda dark and reserved, but I mean, he's nice and all I guess. We talked a little."

"At least he talks to you", Canary grumbled, "Anyway, lets talk about flowers."

"Ok", said Drifter. Arrow came back later to talk to Canary.

"Ok", she said, "I found out everything you needed. She like's lantern, but she thinks you're cute."

"Really", Arrow said excitedly, "I mean, that's cool, but my friend needs me to help him out right now." Canary rolled her eyes.

"Whatever", she said.

"Bat's, Arrow said coming in, "I found out what you needed to know."

"Really?" Batman asked hopefully.

"Yea, but you have some competition, she likes Lantern."

"Ohh", said Batman, looking somewhat downcast and crestfallen. "Should I eliminate him", Batman said, cracking his knuckles.

"No", Arrow exclaimed, "You can't just go around eliminating people, you have to win her over." Arrow mentally decided he wouldn't mention the fact that Drifter had mentioned him as well. "I can give you some tips if you like."

"Ok", said Batman eagerly.

Batman was walking along with more spring in his step then he had had in a long while. He was going to see Drifter and he was going to give her flowers. Then, she would forget about that lantern.

The more Batman thought about it, the more he saw himself as better then lantern. He saw him driving away lantern with various medieval torture devices. He imagined lantern chained to a wheel forced to go around and around in circles while Batman brandished a whip at him.

Lantern's various cries of pain were the love music between him and Drifter, standing on the side lines hand in hand.

These happy thoughts put Batman in such a good mood, he forgot about his work for a while. Batman was just rounding a corner into a deserted hallway, when he saw her.

There was Drifter, looking as lovely as he had ever seen her. Batman was about to go up to her when he saw the Green Lantern go up to her. In his hand, he held a bouquet of roses. Suddenly, Batman thought the two carnations he had gotten her seemed rather pathetic. The Lantern came up to her.

"Hey baby girl", he said, "look what I got for you."

"Ohh Lantern, their beautiful", Drifter said. "I love them."

"How about you come to lunch with me", said Lantern, "then we can talk about us."

"Ok", said Drifter, and they walked off arm and arm. Batman felt rage rise up in himself. He couldn't believe it. She liked that horrible green monster. Batman was about to go and destroy the Green Lantern, when a thought came to him. Perhaps the Green Lantern was better then him.

The more he thought about it, the more Batman came to the conclusion that the Green Lantern was better for Drifter then he was. Lantern was smarter and stronger and more attractive. He was nicer and funnier; he was all the things Batman was not.

Suddenly, Batman felt like he was the most inferior creature in the world. He was pathetic and worthless, nothing compared to the Green Lantern. Lantern was so much better.

Batman rushed out of the Hall of Justice. Only Arrow saw him. "Batman", he called, "how did it go?" Batman threw the flowers down on the pavement, hopped in the Batmobile, and drove quickly away.

"Well", said Arrow, "that must not have gone well. Now, I have a hormonal Batman on my hands. I had better go see what got him so riled up." Arrow picked up the carnations and walked back inside.

Batman got home in a flurry of anger and rage, both towards himself and everyone else. Unfortunately for Robin, he was the first person Batman crossed. Batman, he said, hopping up and down in excitement. "I can't wait to go out on patrol tonight."

"Richard", Batman said angrily, "You got a C on your math test didn't you."

"Yea Bruce", said Dick, "but it was really hard. There were a couple of things I didn't really understand that I was hoping…"

"You have to do better", Bruce roared at him, "You're worthless to me if you don't get good grades. Worthless, and you can't go on patrol until you make that C an A."

"But Bruce that's impossible because…"

"An A", Bruce said angrily, "Now get out of here, I have to work." Dick gave him a miserable look and raced away, tears streaming down his cheeks. Bruce sat down at his computer and started to work furiously, trying to type away the pain.


	3. Chapter 3 I'll follow you into the dark

The next day, Batman stalked into the Hall of Justice, feeling sour and displeased. He didn't see Arrow, but he did see Drifter sitting across the knees of the Green Lantern, laughing and rocking back and forth. His already low spirits lowered still further.

Batman walked through the Hall of Justice moodily until he found Superman at the large computer that scanned the world. "Hello Batman", he said brightly. Of course, Batman thought to himself, Superman was always so cherry and peppy. What cause did he have to be so happy flaunting his bright colors and flashy smile? Batman grumbled something unintelligible that Superman assumed to be a greeting and said in an equally cheery voice, "Is somebody in a bad mood?"

"I have Kryptonite", Batman said angrily.

"Gee", said Superman, recoiling in shock, "What did I do to you?"

"You were born", Batman grumbled, "I wish Krypton had blown up with you on it."

"Wow", Superman mumbled, "haven't heard that one since Wonder Woman." He went over to the other side of the computer to give Batman a little space. The Green Arrow walked in.

"Hey Batman", he said, "What's up?"

"I like to break arrows", Batman said, more loudly then was needed.

"Ok", said the Green Arrow, "I can see where this is going, I'll go over and work with Superman. Just give you your space to work."

"What's up with him?" Superman whispered to the Green Arrow. Arrow shrugged.

"Girl troubles", he said.

"Really", Superman said, sounding intrigued.

"I wouldn't think Batman… Well, I know how to handle this."

"Ohh please", said Arrow pleadingly, "Please let it handle itself." But, Superman was already walking up to Batman. Arrow slid behind the computer to the side and peeked out, knowing danger when he saw it.

"I heard about your problems", Batman, Superman said, "Don't worry, there are plenty of fish in the sea." Batman started to tremble with rage. Superman could have stopped right there and might have gotten off unscathed, but he didn't. "Hey", he said putting a hand on Batman's shoulder, "I might even be able to give you some dating tips." Batman exploded.

When Wonder Woman walked in, she saw the strangest sight she had ever seen. Superman was on the ground with Batman on top of him, trying to cram a piece of kryptonite down his throat while Green Arrow was hovering around, attempting to part them. "What are you three doing?" Wonder Woman asked. They all three looked up at her surprised. Superman took advantage of Batman's momentary loosening of grip and wiggled out of his grasp.

"He…is trying…to kill…me", Superman said, panting.

"He invaded my personal bubble", Batman said accusingly.

"Hey man", Superman said, "I was only trying to help."

"I don't even wana know", Wonder Woman said, walking out. Batman stalked off to skulk in a corner, leaving the Green Arrow with Superman.

"Don't tell anyone about his issues please", said Arrow, "I just want him to be able to get over this without a crowd gawking at him." Superman nodded, getting up.

"You tell me when this blows over", he said, "Until then, I think I'll just stay away from the Batman."

Batman stalked into his room and slammed the door with a loud, gratifying bang. He stalked over to a corner to bang his head against a wall. This seemed to help after a while, so that when he stopped, he found the pain distracted him from his emotions and allowed him to think clearly.

He had to forget the girl, he just had to. The fate of the world almost depended on Batman being in tiptop physical condition, emotional condition too. He decided that it would be best for everyone involved if he simply pretended like Drifter had never existed.

So, for the rest of that week, Batman ignored his feelings for Drifter. When she said hello to him, passing by arm and arm with the Green Lantern, he said hello back in his usual gruff manner. Everything seemed to be going fine, that is until on Friday, Batman overheard something he shouldn't have.

Batman wasn't actually anywhere he wasn't supposed to be. In reality, he was exactly where he was supposed to be, just not at the right time. As he was walking past Drifter's room, he heard loud voices.

Because Batman was a good citizen, he remembered the rules of the Hall of Justice, which were always walk slowly when you're not in a hurry and always stick to the right side of the wall, so that the people who are in a hurry can get by, most people ignored that rule, but Batman decided he should make an example of it right that very minute.

So, even though he was in a deserted hallway, he walked very slowly and moved very close to the door, which happened to be to his right, like the good citizen he was. "I can't believe you", he heard Drifter say angrily, "is that all you think about?"

"No", Batman heard Lantern say, "but it's the most important."

"If you think the only thing that's important about me is the fact that I happen to be good looking in your opinion, you've got another thing coming. I have a brain too, ya know."

"Come on baby girl", Lantern said, "don't me mad at me. Lets just lie down together make up, forgetting this ever happened. I know a couple ways."

"You shouldn't even be here", Drifter said angrily.

"How did this argument even come up anyway? All I did was say it didn't matter what you said in that resume, as long as you looked pretty, I was trying to boost your confidence. And anyway, this is the most boring relationship I have ever been in. we haven't even done anything together yet. I need stress relievers too ya know."

"I am sick of you acting like you have the brain in this relationship, I'm just as smart as you are, and I don't want to get in bed with you. I don't even think I like you."

"Sweet heart", Lantern said, "why does it matter if you're smart or if you like me? You're pretty and I'm pretty."

"Get out", Drifter shrieked, "I haven't been able to have an intelligent conversation with you, or anyone for that matter, for a whole week. A whole damn week Lantern. And I see the way you look at Huntress. You think I like that. Just get out of here. We're through."

"Nobody breaks up with me", Lantern said.

"I just did", Drifter replied. Lantern stormed out angrily, not even noticing Batman standing beside the door. He was muttering under his breath. Batman peeked inside Drifter's room to see the girl collapse on her bed with a sigh.

He wondered if he should go in and talk to her. No, he thought, he'd given her up. Anyway, she'd think he was a stalker. Batman forced himself to walk on.

The next day, they were all called in early to go on patrol. "It's the legion of doom again", Superman said, "We think we know where they are. They were probably the ones that sent the missile to destroy the Batwing." Batman sat in moody silence.

"So, I'll split you up into pairs. Batman, you go with Black Canary, blah, blah, blah, down the list of superheroes, Drifter, you're with the Green Lantern, blah, blah, blah, the rest of the superheroes."

Once he was done, Drifter stalked over to him. "No", she said, "I am not going with him."

"Well look", said Superman, "I already assigned the teams. We all need to learn how to work together and I…"

Superman stopped because Drifter grabbed him by the collar and said, "I will shove a piece of Kryptonite up your ass if you do not get me a new partner." Superman seemed to think this was a veritable threat because he backed up, wild eyed.

"Who do you want to be with?" he asked. Drifter looked around, as if desperately trying to find someone that would make Lantern really jealous. Her eyes fell upon Batman.

"Batman", she said, "I wana work with Batman." She walked over and stood next to Batman. "Please go along with me", Drifter whispered, "I really want to make Lantern cry."

Batman decided he wanted to see the Green Lantern cry too, nodded his head and said, "I'll work with Drifter."

"What", Lantern shrieked, "you don't even like Batman."

"Of course, I do", said Drifter. "He's nicer then you are, he's more agreeable. He has more personality."

"Batman has about as much personality as a stick", Lantern said.

"Well then I guess you're a stick", Drifter said saucily and grabbed Batman's arm.

"Alright you two", said Canary, "I will work with the Green Lantern. Come along Lantern." Canary grabbed him by the arm, leading him ranting away while Drifter dragged Batman away. He allowed himself to be dragged.

As soon as they were out of sight, Drifter put her arms around Batman's neck and pulled him close. She buried her head in his chest and sighed. "Thank's Batman", she said softly, "I needed that." Batman nodded and cautiously touched her back. She smiled and kissed his chin. "I know you hate it when girl's do that", Drifter said, "I'm sorry."

Batman shrugged, "I don't mind, its ok." Drifter let go of him and smiled up at him. "The Batwing's this way", Batman said. Drifter nodded and followed him. As they flew along, Drifter seemed rather distracted and unhappy. She leaned her head against the window and closed her eyes.

Batman wanted to ask her if she was ok, but he wasn't sure quite how to do it. He sucked up his gut and asked. "Are you in good physical condition?"

"Huh?" Drifter asked.

"I mean, um are you ok?"

"Ohh", said Drifter, "I'm ok I guess. Just been hard I suppose, but we've all been through bad break ups right?" Batman stayed silent because he hadn't been through any sort of break up, much less a bad one. Drifter didn't press him, but simply sunk into dour silence.

Batman didn't speak again for the rest of the ride. After flying to the coordinates listed, Batman set the Batwing down in the midst of jungle. They were in India and the jungles there were so largely unexplored, the legion of doom would fit right in.

Drifter got out quickly and jumped down into the mud. "Which way are we going?" she asked.

"Well", said Batman, "We just need to comb our sector."

"Will it go faster if I air scent?" Drifter asked mildly.

"Can you?" Batman asked. Drifter nodded and turned into a large Alsatian. She stuck her nose in the air and trotted along, Batman behind her.

They made their way through the undergrowth for some time until Drifter stopped and stood stock-still. "What is it?" Batman asked.

"Move", Drifter screamed, "it's a bomb." Batman and Drifter dove into the underbrush on either side of the path, but Batman wasn't fast enough. As he was trying to get to cover, he trapped on a stone and fell. The blast of the bomb blew him into a tree and he was knocked unconscious.

Batman had a series of strange dreams in the instants he was unconscious but he heard someone calling his name. Groggily, he opened his eyes. He looked up and saw Drifter's beautiful face, smeared with soot, looking down at him. "Ohh thank god you're ok", Drifter said. Batman nodded. "This is all my fault," Drifter said unhappily, "if I hadn't been so distracted, we might have both got out of the way in time."

"It didn't kill me", Batman said, "but if I had been hiking on that same trail with Black Canary, I'd be a dead man." Drifter gave him a grateful smile.

"You're hurt bad", she said, her voice growing serious all of the sudden. "We had better get back to the Batwing." Batman nodded. There was nothing more they could do out here while he was injured. "Can you walk?" Drifter asked. Batman tried to get up, but found his legs wouldn't support him.

"Just my luck", he hissed through his teeth, "two broken legs." Drifter shook her head in dismay.

"I'll carry you then", she said.

"Are you strong enough?" Batman asked. Drifter nodded and as gently as she could, she picked him up. Batman looked up at her in wonder.

"Lets just say I'm stronger then I look", Drifter said. Batman nodded. Drifter hiked back as fast as she could to the Batwing.

As soon as she got back, she stopped and said unhappily, "Wait, I can't fly this and nor can you."

"I'll tell you how to set the auto pilot", Batman said. Drifter nodded and set him down on the seat, hopping in on the other side. Batman quickly set the autopilot and they flew back to the justice league.

Batman leaned heavily against the seat as Drifter watched the skies. "You look like you're in a lot of pain", Drifter said. She took his cape and tore it into strips, binding it tightly around his most bloody wounds. She used the first aid kit to clean him up as best she could, all the while Batman enjoying the feeling of her fingers on his skin.

His feelings for her were returning in great waves and he couldn't push them away this time. He loved her so much, he could barely breathe. Drifter put a cool hand on his brow. "No fever", she said, "you're not infected yet." Batman nodded, all the while acknowledging that the illness he had contracted had nothing to do with the bomb.

They got to the justice league building quickly, but there was no one there to great them. Everyone was already inside, finished with his or her part of the mission. Drifter lifted Batman gingerly out of the seat of the Batwing and carried him inside.


	4. Chapter 4 In dis life I was loved by you

Batman was released from the infirmary a day after the incident with the Legion of Doom. Walking around (because the healer hero people fixed his legs), he was a subject of constant taunts about the girl Drifter. It was all the male heroes doing it, now pleased by the fact that the great Batman could be seriously injured enough to be carried into the Hall of Justice, and by a girl no less.

The Green Arrow was the only one not a part of the ridicule and tried to stop it, but it didn't work very well. Drifter was congratulated by all the female heroes on taking a more masculine role in crime fighting and felt no ill affects of the incident whatsoever.

Batman ignored the taunts mostly, but they still wiggled their way under his skin. By far, the largest bully was the Green Lantern, whose insane jealousy drove him to torture the caped crusader to no end. It was bound to put them head to head sometime.

Batman was walking into the cafeteria with a tray in his hand. He sat at his customary "bat table" and started to eat. Lantern swaggered over. "Hey Bats", he said, "How come you're all alone all the time, is it because you have no friends?"

Batman looked up at him, annoyed mostly because it was such a stupid insult. Because he didn't want to waste insults on something so trivial and beneath him, he ignored Lantern and bit into a tasteless meat patty. No wonder he never ate at the hall of Justice.

Lantern, of course, continued. I mean, when she carried you in here, I just about died. You two are both just pathetic. You actually thought you could take my girl from me. Then again, maybe I'm glad to be rid of her. She's a useless slut anyway."

That was when Batman snapped. Lantern could say whatever he wanted about him, but Drifter was taboo. Lantern, not seeing the danger continued. "Why", he said, "She's so worthless, she could sell herself to you even and get nothing from it. You two make me laugh."

"I'll give you something to laugh about you pimp", Batman growled under his breath.

"Excuse me", Lantern said, "What did you just call me?" And Batman dove at him.

Lantern was in the infirmary for several days with a quarter of the bones in his body broken. Superman too was in the infirmary for a while getting a piece of Kryptonite removed from his digestive tract after trying to break up the fight between the two. Batman was left with a few surface scratches, which he was able to take care of all by himself, but the scratches on his heart were only opening still wider.

Arrow came to see Batman a few days after he had shoved Lantern's pretty boy face against a cheese grinder the dark knight had fabricated from his opponent's ring. "Batman", he said, coming in, "Look, are you ok?" Batman was sitting by a window, staring out into space. He took off his mask and sat down on a chair. "Bats, what's wrong?" Arrow asked.

"I don't know what to do", Batman said, "I just want to tear out my heart and throw it away. She's just torturing me."

"Go to her", Arrow said, "Tell her how you feel."

"I can't Ollie", said Batman, "I'm…too embarrassed and anyway, it wouldn't be good for Gotham. The girl would just be a distraction." Arrow put a hand on his shoulder.

"Go", he prompted again. "Look Bruce, you have done so much for so many people. You've given your whole life to Gotham; don't you think its time to do something for yourself?"

"You think I should", Batman asked softly. Arrow nodded.

"Look", he said, taking something out of his pocket. "I saved 'em for you." Batman looked down to see two pink carnations in full bloom. He touched the blossoms with his fingertips. "They had their hearts set on going to a real special girl; I don't think you should deprive them", Arrow said softly.

Batman took the flowers and clinched them in his fist. Then, he drew Arrow into a bear hug. "Wow", said Arrow, "If you're hugging, you're no longer Batman, I'm gona be glad when you like stop with all this emotion junk."

"Thanks", Batman said. Arrow nodded.

"Go get her tiger". Batman put back on his mask and raced out the door.

Batman hurried along the corner, ramming into people and generally causing mayhem. Because the kryptonite incident was still fresh in everyone's mind, nobody complained other then giving him an evil eye, which he didn't notice anyway.

Batman rounded the last corner and knocked on Drifter's door. He rehearsed what he was going to say over and over in his mind. He was going to take her in his arms and tell her how much he loved her. He was sure he knew what he was going to say until he actually saw her.

Drifter looked like she had just gotten out of the shower. She was dressed in a light pink bathrobe, slippers and had her long wet hair cascading down her back. The only thing he recognized on her was her blue mask. Batman blushed profusely and said, "I'll come back later."

"No", said Drifter, "Come on in." Batman came inside and stood awkwardly by the door. "I'm sorry it's such a mess in here", Drifter said, "I don't usually have guests."

"I um I brought you some um flowers." He held out the carnations to her.

"Ohh Batman they're beautiful", Drifter exclaimed, "Carnations are my favorite, how did you know?" Batman shrugged.

"Lucky guess", he said. He didn't want her to know he had had people stalking her, so he left that out. Drifter took the carnations and took out a small vase. She pushed some other flowers away and squeezed the water out of her hair into the vase before putting the flowers in.

Drifter grinned at Batman and asked, "What can I do for you?"

"Um", Batman said, "I don't remember, I'll just go."

"Ok", said Drifter, a grin on her face. "Well, if you remember, be sure to tell me." Batman nodded and was about to walk out when he swung around.

"No", he said, rushing up to her, "I can't go, I have to tell you."

"Well then tell me", Drifter said through a laugh.

"I love you", Batman said. Drifter backed up from him, speechless and eyes wide, but Batman went on. "I love you so much I could scream and everyday I see you with another man, it puts me in agony.

"I need you like I need the air I breathe and I want you to love me. I am tired of being in the dark about this and hiding it. If you don't love me, please tell me so I can move on, but if you do, you could make me the happiest man in the world. Look", he said, "I'm a billionaire. I could give you anything you could ever want and more if you just love me." Drifter looked shocked.

"You're bargaining for my love?" she asked incredulously.

"Alright", said Batman, "It's true I know nothing about love, but I can learn. All I know right now is that I love you." Drifter stood there and stared at him, Batman's heart breaking all the while.

"I think…I think I love you too", she said. "Ever since I carried out of that forest after the bomb I think I've loved you." She came closer to him. "I'll have to think about it", she said softly, "and I'll tell you…soon. I don't normally do things this way. I didn't love Lantern, I just went for it, but I can't afford to hurt you the way I did him. You're too pure."

Batman trembled, hardly daring to allow himself the hope. Drifter put a hand on his chest and moved foreword. Then, she brushed her lips across his. Batman almost cautiously put his hands on her waist and rested them there. The girl smiled warmly at him. Her eyes blinked softy and she moved in closer.

Then, Drifter kissed him again, but this time, he kissed her back. He pressed his lips to hers in ecstasy and eagerly kissed her. Her lips tasted like peppermint and she smelt like a mixture between the rain and roses. It was the most wonderful smell Batman had ever experienced.

Batman felt as if his whole body was on fire with love for this beautiful girl before him. "I love you Drifter", he said. Drifter nodded.

"I love you too", she said softly, "so much." Batman pushed his hands up on his head and knocked off his cowl. Drifter reached up her hands and put them on his face. He lowered his face into her hands, enjoying the feel of them on his skin. They were so soft and smooth, so unlike his own course, rough ones.

"You're so handsome", she murmured. He lifted his hand and almost cautiously fingered her mask. Her eyes gave him the go ahead. He gently lifted it. She had a splash of brown freckles across her nose.

"What's your name?" he asked eagerly.

"Saffron", she said.

"Saffron", Batman breathed. "That's the most beautiful name I've ever heard. My name is Bruce Wayne." Drifter ran her fingers through Batman's hair, feeling him relax beneath her touch. Suddenly, someone pounded on Drifter's door.

"Drifter", the loud voice said, "Drifter let me in, look we need to talk, I have something for you."

"Just a second Lantern", Drifter called almost frightenedly, "I'm not dressed."

"That's ok", Lantern said.

"No its not", Drifter replied, "I'll be just a minute." She took Batman's hand and dragged him to the balcony. She handed him his mask. Batman looked as if his heart were breaking.

"But", he said, "You have Lantern, what need have you of me?"

"Me and Lantern are through as far as I'm concerned, I've found another man."

"Who", Batman asked desperately.

"You", Drifter said, a smile tugging at her lips. "But, you have to go now, I can't let Lantern see me with you right now. He sounds drunk."

"I can take him", Batman said, "I don't want him to hurt you."

"He won't" Drifter said, "but he might hurt you. I don't want you getting into a fight."

"Then", said Batman, "before I go, will you…will you be my girlfriend?' Drifter smiled.

"Of course", she said, "We can keep it a secret if you'd like."

"No", said Batman, "I want the whole world to know how lucky I am."

"Fine", said Drifter, "Please go. I'll call Black Canary tonight and tell her. Ohh Batman, you've made me so happy."

"It's nowhere near as happy as you've made me", Batman said. He touched her cheek almost cautiously.

"I'm not a poison Batman", Drifter said, amused, "You can touch me." Batman blushed and put back on his mask.

"Kiss me before I go", he said. Drifter kissed him and he vaulted off the balcony and into the growing night. He felt like screaming it to the world. Drifter was finally his! But don't worry everyone, this is nowhere near over!


	5. Chapter 5 You've left me all alone

Now, this story is about a plethora of characters and what would a tale about Batman be without his faithful bird and beloved sidekick, Robin?

Well, Mister Robin, aka Dick Greyson, was feeling a little less then faithful and a lot less then beloved. Batman hated him, or so he was painfully sure of. What was wrong with that silly man?

For one thing, he hadn't had a girl over in days, not that Dick was mad about that (Bruce's usual floozy crowd scared him).

Another was that he was spending a lot more time at the hall of justice then he should have (at least for a man who so obviously hated the place) and a lot less time with Robin then he should be.

Robin hadn't been on patrol in days and he wasn't going to go out alone and risk getting in trouble again. After all, Batman was already mad at him for one thing, which seemed stupid and pointless.

Dick wondered glumly if perhaps, the Batman had found a more talented sidekick, one who came from a better circus and had had more family members die then Dick had. Those seemed to be pretty important qualities for a sidekick of Batman's.

Now, Dick found himself avoiding Bruce when the man was actually home (which wasn't often these days). He missed the old Bruce that took him out on patrol and didn't look like his head would fall off if he hung it any lower as he walked, not that the old Bruce was ever in a particularly happy mood to begin with.

Whatever the Batman was down about, there didn't seem to be anything his Robin could do about it, which irked Robin because he wasn't used to being unable to do anything to help himself.

Robin wished there was someone he could go out and punch to fix all his problems. That usually solved all of Batman's problems.

Dick sat holed up in his room, feeling dejected and alone and altogether miserable. What was wrong with Batman?


	6. Chapter 6 please read

Hey all, quickie authors note please read. If you are still interested in this story at all, then please like pm or review just to tell me. I'm in all these honors classes and have been working till like ten o clock every night so that's why but chapter six or seven, don't remember which one is next, is about half way done. So yea. Give me a head's up if you have any care at all for me to finish. Thanks


	7. Chapter 7 Baby come back

Quick warning here before you start reading. Not sure how interesting this chapter will be because…well I just don't know. You can probably skip it if you want to and get to the next bit about Robin, which I will write very soon, probably at least start tonight. But, if you're wondering how Batman's first day went with his girlfriend, then please indulge yourself. I write this as if Batman has girls over all the time at his house (for the purposes of Robin angst of course), but always keeps them at arms length with minimal physical contact and little to no emotion at all (writing as if Robin didn't know this of course, so he feels like Bruce likes them better ). This probably isn't true to the real Batman, but I needed to up the angst and awkwardness so here it is. I WANT NO REVIEWS ABOUT THE FACT THAT NONE OF THIS WOULD PROBABLY EVER HAPPEN. I DID THAT ON PURPOSE TO UP THE ANGST. I AM NOT THE OVERLORD OF BATMAN FOR ROBIN'S SAKE. THIS IS FAN FICTION AND I MADE UP MY OWN PERSONALITIES. LIVE WITH IT! If you want to review about that, then please take a brick, promptly lift it above your head and drop it. The resounding crack of brick on skull should convince you not to review at all if you wanted to before. Don't get me wrong, I want reviews badly. By all means review, but if you're going to criticize, please do it on my writing and not my plot or my characterization. I can deal with that. Thanks bunches and please review. ONTO THE AWKWARD!

Drifter was sleeping rather sloppily. Girls were always supposed to look beautiful, even as they slept and when Drifter had been little she had always tried to look pretty while she slept so her prince charming might come and whisk her away. These days, Drifter could care less about "sleeping pretty".

She heard a knock on her door. She thought it was in her dream at first and told the dream person she was with to shut up. The knocking persisted, finally jolting her into wakefulness, or at least partial wakefulness.

Drifter glanced at the clock. It was four a.m. Come on, couldn't villainy wait until morning? Drifter decided probably not, considering the fact that the knocking persisted so she dragged herself out of bed and ran into the door.

Leaning against it, she opened it. "What do you want?" she mumbled sleepily.

"I had to see you again", an excited voice said. Drifter looked up sleepily.

"You couldn't have waited until nine?" Drifter asked.

"Well", the blur of a person said somewhat unhappily, "I could leave and come back."

"I don't even look pretty", Drifter mumbled.

"Yes you do, I've never seen someone so beautiful."

Drifter smirked and said, "Come on in bats." Batman hurried in the door. Drifter closed it after him and flopped down on her bed. "I'm tired", she said, "I need some coffee or something."

"I can go and get you one", Batman said excitedly.

"Sure", said Drifter, "Why not." Batman raced out the door and Drifter flopped back down on her bed to continue her interrupted sleep. The horrible knocking sound happened again. "It's open come in", Drifter yawned, hoping it was batman and not some creepy stalker dude.

"Are you ok?" Batman asked anxiously.

"I'm fine", said Drifter, "just tired." She took the coffee gratefully from Batman. After taking a few sips, she leaned against his solid, black clad form with a yawn. Batman grew ridged. "Relax", Drifter murmured. She slumped until her head was on his lap and closed her eyes. "I'm going back to bed", she said, "You can be my pillow."

She got no reply, but it hardly bothered her at four thirty in the morning. Just as she was falling asleep for the third time that morning, she felt fingers cautiously run through her hair. Drifter grinned and fell asleep.

Drifter reawaked at around seven. She looked up and saw Batman gazing at the wall. "I thought you would have ditched me by now babe", she murmured. Then, she pushed herself into sitting position. Batman shook his head vigorously.

"No", he said, "I wouldn't leave you."

"You're sweet", Drifter said, kissing his cheek, "but now you have to leave."

"Why", Batman asked.

"Because I have to change."

"Ohh", said Batman, "Ok, I'll see you around." Then, he went over to the window and shot a batarang with a rope somewhere off into the distance.

"You know", said Drifter, "Most people would be using the door right about now." Batman shrugged.

"See you later." Batman nodded and swung heroically away. Drifter shook her head and went into her closet to find something to change into.

The rest of that day progressed rather awkwardly for Batman, at least until lunch. He had no idea how to treat her now that she was his girlfriend. He just kind of sulked in a corner. Finally, he drew up his courage and went up to her.

She was talking to some of her friends. He approached like a shadow; nobody saw him. He came up behind Drifter and slipped his hands around her waist. She looked up at him surprised and smiled, kissing his chin.

Then, she leaned back against him. The girls Drifter was talking to looked fairly shocked, their jaws hanging open. "What", Drifter asked, "Didn't Canary tell you, we're dating now."

"No way", Huntress said.

"Get out", said Vixen.

"Details please" said Hawk Girl. Batman ignored all their talking and busied himself with the scent of Drifter's hair. He had never felt so at peace. He closed his eyes.

"Batman", he heard. Batman didn't bother to open his eyes. He didn't want to. This was too good. "Batman", he heard again.

"Batman", Drifter said, "I think Superman wants to contact you." Batman looked up annoyed and looked down at Drifter. She shrugged. He looked over at Superman, who had his eyebrows raised. Batman ignored him and put his cheek on Drifter's head.

"Hey", Batman heard a sharp voice say, "hands off my girl." He looked up and saw the Green Lantern standing with his hands on his hips, looking none to pleased. "Come on over here baby", Lantern said to Drifter.

The other three girls were staring at Batman and Lantern warily to see if there would be a fight. "Go away Lantern", said Batman, "she's not you're anymore, she's mine." Lantern gave him a shocked look.

"Ok", said Drifter, "first thing's first, I'm don't belong to anyone thank you very much. You're use of inaccurate terms to describe your relationship is distressing me."

"I'm sorry" said Batman softly to her. Lantern just scowled.

"Go away Lantern, or do you want me to do to you again what I did earlier." Drifter raised her eyebrows at Lantern, telling him plainly Batman probably wasn't messing around.

Lantern flipped them both out before walking away muttering, "I'll get you one of these days."

For about two hours after the confrontation, Batman seemed almost on edge with Drifter, like he was afraid he might lose her.

Drifter was standing next to Batman's chair while the dark knight was sitting as Lantern walked by. He made almost a move towards Drifter, which Batman retaliated against by pulling her roughly onto his lap.

"Gently", said Drifter as she relaxed up against him. "That was lantern's problem too. You guys just don't know how to be gentle."

"Sorry", Batman said gruffly.

"Quit being jealous", said Drifter, "he and I are so over." She kissed his forehead before saying "Alright Bats, I need to get some comida and get some paperwork done so I'll see you around."

"Ok", said Batman. She got up and he watched her walk away with sadness in his heart at her leaving. Superman came up to him.

"What _are_ you doing?" he asked. Batman, deciding that it wasn't worth explaining, got up and walked away as well. "I will never understand you Batman", Superman called after him.

Well, the news passed like wildfire through the super hero community and soon everyone was kind of staring wide-eyed at Batman every time he passed by. Some hooted, other whistled, some called out advice.

Most of the girls were congratulating Drifter with envious looks in their eyes. Batman ignored most of the people, but couldn't stand the attention he was receiving.

Batman _hated_ attention. You weren't supposed to be paying attention to a shadow in the dark, even if that shadow happened to be dating the butterfly.

Finally, Drifter finished what she had to do and went to go see her dark knight again. He was working at his computer, bent over his work. "Hey Bats," said Drifter, coming over. Batman looked up happily when he heard her.

"Hi", he said, "Are you done?"

"Yup, and now", said Drifter, her eyes narrowing seductively and her voice growing lower, "I'm all yours." She moved foreword and put her arms around his neck moving her face closer to his. Batman suddenly grew wild eyed and stumbled back, almost falling over. Drifter gave him an odd look before he got up and ran off.

"Batman", Drifter called after him, "Batman where are you going?" Batman surged down the hallway and suddenly rammed into Green Arrow.

"Hey whoa, whoa, slow down buddy", Arrow said, "so I heard about you're girl. That's way cool, tell me all about it."

"She…just tried…to kill…me." Arrow gave him an odd look while he stood with his hands on his knees breathing heavily.

"What _are_ you talking about?" he asked. Batman regained his breath before speaking again.

"She put her arms around my neck and started moving her head towards my neck. It's like that Twilight chaos all over again. For six months in Gotham, every girl I rescued was telling me to bite her."

"Dude", said Arrow, "she was just trying to make out with you, are you that stupid?"

"Batman", he heard Drifter call. Then, she came into view. "Batman, where'd you go? If I did something wrong, please tell me so I can at least try to fix it."

"He thinks you were trying to kill him", said Arrow.

"No I wasn't," said Drifter, "Come here." Batman came to her almost warily. Drifter put her arms around his neck again and kissed him gently on his chin. "See", she said, "no death."

Batman relaxed and out his hands around her waist, pulling her body close to his. He buried his head in her shoulder. "It's going to be a long week", Drifter said. Arrow nodded.


	8. Chapter 8 watch me burn

Ok, sorry you guys had to wait so long but I can guarantee the next one won't take so long. Hope you all still want to hear because I am seriously going to bring some drama here, action too. It'll be dramaction! Hurrah for dramaction.

The rest of the week was a bit rocky for both Batman and Drifter. He had to kind of learn the ropes of the whole relationship business. Arrow found it pretty hilarious, as did everyone else.

Batman ignored them all though. He loved Drifter so much it hurt. She was gentle and patient with him, allowing him to move foreword at his own pace. There was just one problem, Robin.

Batman, who had gone fairly rabid by this time, had forgotten about his little bird, who was suffering for the fact that Batman was pretty much ignoring the fact that he existed.

It wasn't really Batman's fault though. He was crazy about Drifter and he had never been very good with anyone's feelings, including his own. Therefore, Robin suffered in the dark because no one ever told him anything. Such is the lot in life for most of us teenagers.

Well one day, Batman was napping on a bench in the sunlight. He was exhausted after one of his longer nights with the penguin. That was all his nights seemed to consist of these days, chasing after criminals. At least his days were for Drifter.

Drifter, herself, was lying on her belly next to Batman, gazing off serenely into space. She had her hands on her chin, holding herself up. She looked down at Batman and smiled at him, stroking his cheek with her knuckles.

Batman propped himself up by his elbows and said, "I want you to meet my family."

"Ohh", said Drifter, "I'd love to meet them."

"How about tonight?" She raised her eyebrows at him.

"But what can I wear?"

"Ohh, anything, you'll look beautiful in anything." She smiled at him and kissed his nose.

"Alright", she said, "I guess I have a date tonight. You had better give me your address."

"Here", he said, "I'll give you the gate password too so you can get in."

"Ok", said Drifter, "I'll see you there." Batman nodded and lay back down, perfectly relaxed with her soft fingers dancing over his cheeks like raindrops.

When Bruce Wayne got home to Wayne manor, he was rushing around like crazy trying to find something to wear and figure out what he wanted to feed his guest. Alfred eventually had to stop him and ask what was up.

"She's coming over Alfred", Bruce said excitedly, "Saffron's coming over for dinner, I'm so excited. I can't wait until you meet her, she's the best girlfriend there ever was."

"Wait", said Dick, who had been sulking moodily in a corner, "you have a girlfriend?"

"Yes", Bruce said, giving him a blank look like he didn't quite recognize the boy. Dick held up his hands in surrender.

"Fine", he said, "go ahead, don't ever tell me anything, see if I give a shit about you're personal life." Dick was hoping by cussing he might get his mentor to perhaps reprimand him. At least if he got negative attention, it was still attention, affirmation that Richard Grayson did indeed live in Wayne manor. He got nothing. Bruce completely ignored him.

Feeling once more overpoweringly alone, Dick stomped up to his room and continued throwing darts at the picture of Bruce's head on his dartboard. Hopefully by the end of the night, that stupid girl that seemed to command all the billionaire's attention would join his face on Dick's dart board of hate.

By six o 'clock, Dick found that he would be having dinner with Bruce and Alfred and that _girl_. Bruce was adamant about Dick joining them, even though he said no several times, trying to be as rude and disrespectful as possible before finally stomping off to his room, screaming that he was going to wear rags to dinner to show how Bruce treated him. He took about three steps down the stairs before Alfred made him change.

After that, Dick decided he would just remain silent throughout the whole dinner and look moody and angry, a look that wasn't very hard for him to pull off. Bruce remained blissfully ignorant of everything that was going on with his wayward young protégé.

Finally, the doorbell rang. Dick, despite how moody he was feeling, was actually rather curious about what this girl was going to look like. "She'll probably be hideous", Dick muttered to himself. Bruce eagerly opened the door. Standing there was the most beautiful girl Dick had ever seen. Ohh why was it always like this?

Dick had seen lots of women, most of them beautiful. Bruce Wayne basically had his pick of girls, but this one was unlike any he had ever seen. While most of them went overboard with the makeup like they were trying so hard to be beautiful, but this one wasn't.

She was barely wearing any makeup and what she was wearing simply heightened her natural features. It was as if she wasn't really trying to be beautiful, she just was.

Dick was feeling annoyed now, because he had been really trying to hate her and now he could see that going to be harder then he had first anticipated.

She had on a long sky blue dress and sky blue high heels. The oddest thing of all though, was the horse she had with her, rains gripped in sky blue painted fingers. "Hey Bruce", she said, hugging him tightly.

"Saffron", he said happily, "I'm so glad you came, but why did you bring a horse?"

"I don't own a car", Saffron said as if it explained everything. "I didn't want to go hawk and fly or go horse and run here because I was sure to get dirty, so I had to improvise a bit."

Dick was even more annoyed now, a super hero too. What could possibly compare to this girl, certainly not him. "Here, I'll have Alfred take him to the back yard", Bruce said, "it's fenced in and he should be fine there."

"Thank you", Saffron said.

Alfred took the reins of the horse and said, "hello Madam."

'Ohh, hello", Saffron said, "you must be Alfred, Bruce has told me a little about you, all good, of course."

Alfred smiled warmly at her and said, "well, it is rather refreshing to see him with a girl that he obviously want's to spend his time with since he seems to detest so many of the others." Saffron patted Bruce's arm and kissed his cheek. Bruce led her away from the door, winding his arm around hers.

"And this is Dick", Bruce said, indicating Dick.

"Hey", Dick said, looking coldly at her.

"Hello Dick", Saffron said kindly. Dick turned away. Plenty of girls had acted that way to him before, trying to get to Bruce through him. Well, it wasn't going to work. Saffron looked quizzically at him, but Bruce led her quickly away.

Dinner progressed in much a similar fashion. Dick didn't even know why he had been invited to dinner because Bruce completely ignored him. Bruce, Alfred and Saffron were getting along swimmingly with each other, talking about Batman, assorted super heroes and other not Dick related subjects.

Then, Saffron strayed over to Dick. She seemed to sense his rejection. "So Dick, how are you doing in school", she asked, "I hear you go to a really nice private school." It was a classic adult question, as if the only thing that mattered for a kid was school.

"Fine", Dick said moodily. Bruce gave him a look, as if he had just noticed him. It was a look that said plainly he had better shape up and be nice. Saffron persisted.

"So, what's you're favorite subject?"

"Chemistry", Dick said, "I like to blow stuff up. It's even more fun when somebody's hand gets caught in the blast." Bruce's eyes were now boring into him, but Dick was undeterred. Saffron seemed to be caught a little off guard, but she wasn't ready to pull out just yet.

"So, what do you like to do in your free time, do you play any sports?"

"No, I feel like team sports are a waste of time. I like to be alone. I like dark alleys. I do have a hobby though; I like to cut people, especially girls. I hate girls, especially ones with brown hair and brown eyes. They're the most fun. I like to hear them scream.

But, when there's no one around, I just cut myself. I still have some scars from it, you wanna see?"

"No thank you", said Saffron awkwardly. Dick was inwardly smiling, pleased with his handiwork, but he had forgotten about Bruce.

"Will you excuse me for a moment", Bruce said, tightlipped, "me and Dick just need to talk for a minute." Saffron nodded and Bruce took Dick's arm tightly in his hand and escorted him out. He knelt in front of him and said angrily, "I don't know what's wrong with you tonight, but you had better shape up, I mean like in the next three seconds or I swear you will regret it."

"Whatever", Dick said moodily and stalked back in the dining room, sitting down. Bruce came back in with a false smile on his face and sat back down. Again, Dick was ignored.

After dinner, Bruce took Saffron onto the terrace to look at the stars. They sparkled especially brightly that night. Following about ten minutes of silence, Dick toppled down the stairs, a knife clasped tightly in his hands sticking out of his coat and red all over his chest.

The boy was gasping for breath, eyes popping. Alfred walked by. "Master Greyson, I would appreciate it if you didn't stain your good clothes with spaghetti sauce in the future, and I do need my butter knife back."

"Ohh Alfred", Dick said angrily "I was trying to commit suicide. You ruin everything." He gave him the knife back and stalked back upstairs. The night looked as if it might pass in relative peace, until Alfred came up gasping for breath from the bat cave.

"I wouldn't disturb you Master Bruce", he said, "but it is rather important. The Joker is robbing a bank down in the east side of town and they think he has hostages." Bruce slammed his fist on the railing angrily.

"I wanted this to be a perfect night for us", he said.

"Let's go stop the crime together", Saffron said, "it'll be fun. I have my costume in my purse; I take it everywhere these days."

"Ok", said Bruce, "let's go." They raced down to the batcave to stop the crime and things might have all turned out very differently had it not been for the pair of ears listening intently in the corner, unnoticed by all but determined not to be left behind.


	9. Chapter 9 love is unstoppable

Quick warning. Before you read this chapter, know that Robin is going to cry. Yes, Robin is going to cry and it will end up like a lot of my other work involving Robin crying. If you don't like it when Robin cries, you had better skip that part. But, if you have an appetite for that sort of thing, prepared to have a very nice meal. by the way, Dick is nine. i know i said he was thriteen but that is not very believeable so he is nine. thanks for reading. Anyway, ONTO THE BAT.

Batman jumped onto his bat bike drove swiftly to the bank where the Joker was, Drifter running beside it as a giant leopard. A few minutes after they left, Robin leapt up onto his Robin bike (which was really just a glorified bat bike Robin had privately renamed. Everyone else just called it a bat bike) and drove after them.

Batman and Drifter arrived quickly at the bank. Batman broke in from the top, Drifter following him swiftly. The Joker was walking up and down the row of hostages he had in front of him, smirking. Batman quickly spelled out a plan to Drifter, who nodded and followed him as he dropped into bank with a swift thud.

"Your crime spree is over Joker", he said. Drifter dropped in a moment later as a large leopard.

"What happened to your bird?" the Joker asked.

"He's not here right now", said Batman, "let those hostages go."

"Let me think about that", the Joker said, "no. Go get 'em boys." The Joker's goons rushed towards Batman and Drifter, who broke into action mode.

(Now imagine an exciting fight involving a large leopard and Batman. It has goons, and the Joker and a nice little bit where Drifter jumps from a rafter and knocks someone down. I am not going to describe the fight because I am bad at describing fights. If you feel the emotional need to write a fight scene for them, feel free to and PM it to me. I'll put it in here and give you credit. Now, on to the good bit where Robbie shows up.)

Robin leapt down from the hole Batman had so conveniently left in the building's roof and kicked someone. He surveyed the area. Drifter was a human now, back to back with Batman. Robin felt a rising anger. That was where he was supposed.

He decided he was going to retake his rightful place. Robin vaulted across the room with the speed of an eagle and hit Drifter with a bang. Drifter gave a grunt of pain and was thrown to one side.

Robin felt pride swelling in him. He was back to back with Batman again, just like old times. That changed, just so you know, after about three seconds. You see, most men don't like to see their girlfriend go bang, especially if it's by the adopted son they thought they could trust, and Batman was no exception.

"What are you doing Robin", Batman yelled.

"Nobody move", the Joker screamed and Batman looked over to see Drifter, frozen, with a knife held to her throat by none other then the Joker.

If your wondering how Drifter got there, it's actually quite simple. When Robin had hit Drifter, she had spiraled off, straight into the nasty, pasty, creepy arms of the Joker. Drifter was none too pleased about this arrangement at all, preferring, as I am sure most of us do, Batman's arms to those of the Joker, unless of course you're Harley Quinn, but nobody's talking about her. Anyway, back to the story.

"Now Batman", the Joker said, "go get in that vault over their or your little girl friend dies, Bird boy too."

"Ohh, I have no problem with her death", Robin said, "so can I stay here?"

"Get over here", Batman snarled, grabbing Robin by the scruff of the neck and dragging him over to the cell. He tossed the boy in, none to gently I might add, and climbed in as well. Robin crawled over to a corner of the cell and sat down, pulling his legs up to his chest and putting his arms around them.

Then, the Joker grabbed Drifter by her hair and threw the yelping girl in as well. Batman knelt down and gathered her up in his arms, gazing out at he Joker as he fixed them with a wicked smile before shutting the vault door.

It was pitch black in the vault, but Batman got up and turned on his Bat light, which was quite bright, then turned on Robin. "Robin", he yelled angrily, "Robin look what you did. This is all your fault. You are in so much trouble. Once we get out of here I am going to…"

But Batman had to stop right there because the next moment, Robin was crying. No, he was more then crying, he was bawling, I mean like real bawling. Batman tried to talk again, but Robin continued to cry and Batman simply couldn't be heard over him.

Finally, Batman knelt down in front of Robin and said, "for Pete's sake Robin, what's wrong?"

"You hate me", Robin wailed, "all you ever do is yell at me anymore. You're never proud of me, you never pay attention to me. Ever since she showed up (at this point Robin pointed an accusing little finger at Drifter, who turned into a leopard and lowered herself meekly to the ground, ears back), all you've done is think about her and no one else. I knew you didn't love me."

"What are you talking about Robin?" Batman asked.

"See", said Robin, "I knew you didn't love me, you can't even say it. She's not even the first. All those others you spend so much more time with then you do me. Trixie and Lexi and Sabrina and all those stupid girls. What's so great about them that makes you hate me? Am I that unlovable?"

"Ohh", said Batman, sitting down in front of him, "so this problem goes back a lot further then Drifter, doesn't it." Robin simply buried his head in his knees. "This isn't even about Drifter, is it, this is about me. Well Robin, let me tell you something, I never ever loved any of those other girls, they were all a guise for the public, didn't you know that?

I hated Trixie, she had that nasty high little voice and Lexi with those stilettos that always managed to land on my little toe and Sabrina with her constant complaining. This is all my fault Robin, and I'm sorry you're feeling neglected truly I am." Robin gave a sniffle.

"You don't even love me", he said unhappily, "so it doesn't matter what you felt about them and anyway I know you love her." He pointed at Drifter again, who by this time was feeling the awkwardness in the room come up and grab her, "You never even named anything after me. I don't get a Robin bike or a robin rang or a Robin light. Hell, I don't even get a Robin mask. This is just a spare bat mask you cut off a little so it would fit me." Robin fell into a miserable silence again, looking away from his mentor sitting before him. Batman gave a sigh.

"Would you like a Robin bike son?" he asked softly. That was when Robin flew into his arms, sobbing. "Hey, hey", Batman said softly, "it's ok, everything's gona be ok. I do love you Robin, I promise and I'm sorry." Robin stopped sobbing after a few minutes and relaxed. Batman held him tightly. "Look Robin, I love you and Drifter equally and I would never want to do anything to hurt either one of you, but if you're not ready, Drifter doesn't have to be in the picture." Robin looked up at him in wonder.

"Really?" he asked incredulously.

"Sure", said Drifter, walking over. "My name sort of speaks for itself, I'm a nomad, I move often. I can go if you'd like. I wouldn't want to do anything to hurt the two of you. My dad had a whole bunch of girlfriends when I was young and I hated all of them so I kind of know what this is like for you, but I really did want to be your friend Robin.

Batman's told me a lot about you. He has all sorts of stories he tells me. You and Alfred are about all he talks about, she said, affectionately rubbing against Batman with a purr. You two are the most important people in his life I guess. I was quite ready to meet the legendary Robin in person after all I'd heard about him." Robin looked at her in awe.

"Really?" he asked. Drifter nodded. Batman gave her an annoyed look.

"Man I have like no life, is that really all I talk about?" he asked.

"Yes", Drifter cooed, "but I think it's cute." She touched his cheek with her nose and then backed up a little ways, bowing her head towards the two of them.

"But", said Robin, now addressing Batman again, "she makes you happy. You wouldn't want her to go, would you?"

"No, of course not Robin, but if she needs to, to keep you comfortable, then she can. I just want you to know how much I love you. I was kind of incapable of saying those sorts of things before, which is why you've never heard them, but Drifter's schooled me a little."

"I'm glad", Robin said, lying against Batman's strong chest.

"Well", said Drifter, "when we get out of here, I guess I'll go. I'll um…I'll see you later Batman." Batman nodded softly, and Robin could feel his sadness.

"Wait", he said, "I never said you had to go." Drifter cocked her head. "I guess you're not so bad. I'm sorry, about tonight and all. I don't really cut people and I don't like hearing girls scream." Drifter smirked.

"I figured as much", she said.

"You make Batman happy", Robin continued, "and he isn't happy very often. If you want to, you can stay."

"Robin", Batman asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yes", said Robin, "I'm sure." Drifter got a big grin on her face and bounded over. She licked Robin's cheek and rubbed her chin across Batman's shoulder, purring loudly. Then, the vault door opened. The Joker was looking inside.

"Ohh, all this love stuff is killing me. You all are disgusting. Yeesh, go get a room that doesn't have security cameras that I can watch you with and listen to your every word. I hate this sort of thing. That's why I'm going to blow you up now." But, Batman, Robin and Drifter were all ready primed for action. They leapt towards the Joker and a battle ensued.

(Ok so, this time imagine Robin in the battle, fighting alongside Batman and Drifter. Drifter is changing her form a mile a minute because it's entertaining Robin and the bird and the bat are working in perfect synchrony together and they triumph If you wish to write this fight scene, please do and PM it too me. I would be very much obliged.)

Batman tied up the goons and the Joker while Drifter freed the hostages and Robin called the police to come and pick up the garbage. Then, they all stood heroically on the roof of a building, staring out into the city.

"So", Batman asked, "do you think it's worth going back to my place and finishing our evening."

"I'll be nice this time", Robin added, I won't pretend to kill myself."

"To tell you the truth", Drifter said, "I'm beat. I think I'm going to head back to the hall o justice and sleep. Bring my dress by tomorrow?"

"Will do", Batman said. Drifter turned into a girl and kissed him warmly before turning to Robin and kissing him on the cheek, making him blush. Then, she turned into a winged leopard and flew off into the distance. Batman put a hand on Robin's shoulder and watched her go.

"She certainly is something, isn't she?" he said. Robin nodded and leaned up against Batman, feeling at peace.

_**All right, one more chapter to go!**_


	10. Chapter 10 So Goodbye my friend

The next few weeks were like heaven on earth for Batman. Drifter came over to his house almost every day to see him and he loved it. Robin was getting better about having her over too. After a few times when she took him out to go places, he warmed up to her much more. She always paid a great deal of attention to the boy so that he practically felt included in everything.

Batman also grew closer to Robin, which made the boy happy. He got to see Batman much more often now and practically fainted when Batman presented him with his very own Robin bike. Batman even promised to get him a new one for Christmas after he crashed it the second time he rode it. Robin promised to stop crashing things.

Batman's days and nights were filled with Drifter. He fought crime with her, went to the JLA meetings with her and was altogether so happy. However, amidst all this happiness, he failed to notice something important.

Drifter was getting restless, her paws itching to be on the road. At first, she had stayed close to the Hall of Justice so she would be there for Batman, but now she traveled further and further before turning back restlessly.

Once, on a run with Batman, she had taken him to the very outskirts of Metropolis and had showed no signs of stopping. When Batman had called her to return to the Hall of Justice, she had turned circles as a dog, gazing longingly at the deserts beyond the city. Then, she had followed Batman back to the Batmobile, the whole time turning her head to gaze back at the stretch of dry earth.

One day, Batman and Robin found her at the top of the tallest building in Metropolis, gazing out into the wilderness beyond as a leopard. "What's up Drifter?" Robin asked, running up to her. He put his arms around her strong neck. She purred and licked Batman's hand when he stroked her ears.

Then, she returned her gaze to the desert. "What is it Drifter?" Robin asked.

"I have something to tell you", Drifter said, looking up at Batman and then at Robin, "both of you."

"You sound serious", Batman said, sitting down next to her, "what's wrong?" Drifter turned into a girl and absentmindedly stroked Robin's side, who settled down beside her with his head on her shoulder.

"I love you, both of you, more then anything else, you know that don't you?" Drifter said.

"Of course", Batman said, "now what's wrong?" Drifter gave a sigh.

"I'm leaving", she said softly.

"What", Robin yelped, almost falling off the roof. Batman just looked shocked. Drifter sighed.

She touched Batman's face gently and said "I have to go. I'm getting restless. I was never meant to stay in one place for too long, you know that don't you? That's why I'm called the Drifter, because I drift. I'm a nomad."

"But", Batman said softly, "I thought you liked it here."

"Ohh sweetheart, I do, really I do. It's not that I don't want to stay, I do. I've never felt this way about anyone before. But, I have to go."

"This is my fault, isn't it", Robin said, "I've been too needy huh."

"No Robin", Drifter said, "of course it's not your fault angel, it's mine. All my life, I've never been able to stay in one place for very long."

"I was going to ask you to marry me today", Batman said softly, "I had already talked it over with Robin."

"Ohh Batman", Drifter said, "I would marry you in a heart beat. I suppose it's no use asking you to come with me." Batman shook his head.

"You're love is Gotham", Drifter said, "and Gotham needs you. I am attached to no city, only the open road. You could never be happy with me. One day, my heart is going to settle and my need to travel will dissipate, but until then, my paws are tied to the open road. I cannot ask you to wait for me though, that wouldn't be fair."

"I will wait for you", Batman said, "I will wait as long as I have to."

"Ohh, my sweet, wonderful naïve Batman, I believe you. I promise you, I will come back to Gotham in one year's time. At that time, if you still want me, I'll marry you. Perhaps a child will tie me to one place. I know wolves lose their need to roam when they have pups. I will not feel any jealousy if you have replaced me in your heart with someone else by then. Please do not feel attached to me because right now I can give you nothing." Batman stroked her hair.

"I will wait then." Drifter got up. She held Robin tightly before kissing Batman. She held his lips as long as she could the broke off. "I love you Batman", she said.

"Well here", Batman said, "take this, to remember me by." He gave her a ring glittering brightly in the sunlight.

"Ohh Batman", Drifter said, "I could never forget you, here." She pulled a silver chain off from around her neck and gave it too him. On the end of it was a shiny silver swift. "Don't forget me." Then, she jumped off the building, turning into a winged leopard in mid leap and soaring off into the distance. Batman and Robin watched her go. Robin put his arms around his mentor's waist in a tight hug. Batman held him back, a tear trickling down his cheek.

"Goodbye love", he whispered, "be back soon, please be back soon."

Alright everyone, that's it. I'm debating on weather to write a sequel or not. I feel so sad now so I probably will, if anyone would be interested in that. I started a new project recently so I won't get to it for a bit, but it should be fun. Thanks so much for reading guys.


End file.
